bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Izuru defeats Kazeshini. |side1 =*Lieutenant Izuru Kira |side2 =*Kazeshini |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2 =*Kusarigama- jutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Izuru is uninjured. |casual2 =*Kazeshini is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It details the conflict between 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Kazeshini. Prelude notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.]] As dozens of Keigun surround the Zanpakutō Spirits and 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ichigo Kurosaki stand on top of nearby roofs, Hōzukimaru notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Stating it is not too surprising after all of the commotion they caused, the blue-haired man says the Shinigami were bound to discover them. As Suì-Fēng proclaims they are here to take 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the Zanpakutō Spirits into custody, the Keigun draw their blades. Asking Suì-Fēng if this is so, Hōzukimaru notes there are many of them here and asks Suì-Fēng if she would not rather fight them, prompting Ikkaku to ask him what he said. states they should just do it.]] Stating they will oblige Hōzukimaru if this is his wish, Yumichika says they are ready to fight at any time, prompting Suì-Fēng to tell him to not let the Zanpakutō Spirits get to him. Stating they will begin by forming a perimeter around the area to prevent the Zanpakutō Spirits from escaping, Suì-Fēng says they can fight them one at a time afterwards, prompting Kazeshini to ask her why it must be so complicated. Stating they should just do it if they are going to do it, Kazeshini says none of them will run away and hide like cowards. '' with his sword.]] Appearing in front of two Keigun, Kazeshini cuts one of them down. Saying anyone with a death wish should come at him, Kazeshini proclaims it would a pleasure to cut them down with his blade. Appearing in front of two Keigun, Kazeshini cuts another one of them down. Running toward another Keigun, Kazeshini attacks him, only for Izuru to block one of Kazeshini's kusarigama with his sword. As Kazeshini expresses surprise, Izuru apologizes and states he cannot let Kazeshini run wild any longer, prompting Kazeshini to ask him if this is the case. Battle Later, as Izuru moves through the air, Kazeshini's kusarigama follows him. As the kusarigama cuts his sleeve, Izuru dodges it and lands on a roof. As Izuru looks at his sleeve, Kazeshini asks him what is wrong and says Izuru is running away like a coward despite saying he will defeat Kazeshini. When Izuru asks Kazeshini if he just called him a coward, Kazeshini confirms this and states Izuru ran away the last time they fought because he could not beat Kazeshini, which makes Izuru a true coward. Saying battles are waged according to the situation, Izuru states he does not consider pulling back to be cowardice and says it is foolish to force a fight which one cannot win. Stating Izuru says a lot of nonsense, Kazeshini points his kusarigama at him and proclaims he will slice Izuru into pieces before he can run. Sighing, Izuru says he finds it hard to believe Kazeshini is 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō Spirit, prompting Kazeshini to express surprise. As Kazeshini lowers his kusarigama, Izuru theorizes Hisagi must have been suppressing his negative energy without even realizing it. Stating Kazeshini is a manifestation of Hisagi's stress and darkest impulses, Izuru asks him if this is correct. Demanding to know what Izuru is saying, Kazeshini demands to know if Izuru believes Kazeshini is stress. When Izuru asks him if he is wrong, Kazeshini angrily tells Izuru to not mess with him and throws his kusarigama at him, prompting Izuru to dodge with Shunpo. Appearing in front of Kazeshini, Izuru slashes at him. Jumping into the air, Kazeshini pulls on the chain of his kusarigama. As the kusarigama hurtles toward him from behind, Izuru moves out of the way. When Kazeshini pulls on the chain once more and sends the kusarigama at him, Izuru fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō, which creates an explosion upon hitting the kusarigama. As Kazeshini shields himself from the blast, Izuru moves through the smoke and slashes at him. As Kazeshini moves away, he and Izuru land on two nearby roofs. Stating Hisagi has always had his back, Izuru says he owes it to Hisagi to get his revenge, prompting Kazeshini to curse. #39. Enkōsen.]] Later, Kazeshini throws his kusarigama at Izuru, who deflects it with his sword. Deflecting another kusarigama, Izuru dodges two more before deflecting a third. Seeing a kusarigama coming at him from behind, Izuru moves to the side to avoid it. As a laughing Kazeshini pulls on its chain, the kusarigama hurtles toward Izuru, who uses '''Bakudō #39. Enkōsen, which forms a spinning disk of yellow energy in front of him. Colliding with the disk, which shatters, the kusarigama returns to Kazeshini, who curses and admits Izuru has good reflexes. Proclaiming Izuru cannot change where this battle is taking place, Kazeshini states Izuru can feel the Reiatsu which is around him.Bleach manga; Episode 243 Grinning, Kazeshini says Izuru senses the Zanpakutō Spirits are overwhelming the Shinigami. When Izuru does not respond, an exasperated Kazeshini states he is getting sick of looking at Izuru's glare and says he will gouge Izuru's eyes out. When Izuru asks him if he believes it is a good idea to continue making so many direct attacks, Kazeshini expresses confusion and asks Izuru what he means. When Izuru states Kazeshini should know what the power of Izuru's Zanpakutō is, Kazeshini asks him what significance this has before expressing shock. Assuming a battle stance, a sweating Kazeshini asks Izuru if he is saying he regained his Shikai. When Izuru grins, Kazeshini expresses surprise before telling Izuru to answer him. Saying Kazeshini cannot really expect him to answer this question, Izuru states there must be something wrong with Kazeshini. Noting Izuru continually fended off his attacks when they were fighting, Kazeshini realizes Izuru has not tried to attack him at all before wondering why Izuru would have done all of this if he could have used his Shikai. Believing Izuru is bluffing, Kazeshini grins and spins his kusarigama behind his head, prompting Izuru to ask him what is wrong. Telling Izuru to shut up, Kazeshini throws his kusarigama at him. When Izuru moves away with Shunpo, Kazeshini expresses anger and notes Izuru dodged it again. Appearing behind him, Izuru attracts Kazeshini's attention, prompting Kazeshini to turn around and throw his kusarigama at him. When Izuru smiles and raises his sword, Kazeshini expresses surprise before pulling his kusarigama at. #58. Tenran.]] Appearing in front of Izuru, Kazeshini says Izuru cannot use his Shikai and prepares to attack. As Kazeshini tells himself he will shred Izuru into pieces even if Izuru has regained the ability to use his Shikai, a grinning Izuru pulls off the band on his arm and lets go of it before moving away. As Kazeshini expresses surprise, the band glows brightly and explodes as Izuru appears several feet away. Turning to the blast, Izuru spins his sword in front of him before grabbing it and using '''Hadō #58. Tenran, creating a large tornado-like blast. As the smoke clears, Kazeshini sees the blast hurtling toward him and is engulfed by it. As a screaming Kazeshini is spun around in the tornado, Izuru stops generating the tornado and moves away with Shunpo. As the wind spinning Kazeshini around dissipates, Izuru appears in front of Kazeshini with his sword raised over his head. Expressing fear, Kazeshini is slashed by Izuru. Aftermath Falling to the roof below, Kazeshini lands and slides down the roof as Izuru appears next to him. As Kazeshini looks up, Izuru states he will put Kazeshini's mind at ease. Revealing he has not regained his Shikai yet, Izuru proclaims Kazeshini was destined to lose as soon as he let himself get caught in his maze of self-doubt. As Kazeshini angrily says he knew it, Izuru uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, which binds Kazeshini's arms to his sides with glowing yellow chains. As Izuru states he should leave to aid the other Shinigami, Wabisuke tells Izuru his back is open to an attack. Expressing surprise, Izuru turns around and sees Wabisuke, whom he recognizes, standing behind him. When Wabisuke gently touches Izuru's sword with Wabisuke several times, Izuru curses and falls as the increased weight of his sword drags him down. When Wabisuke slashes him, Izuru collapses as several chunks of the roof are sent flying. As the dust clears, Izuru attempts to get up, prompting Wabisuke to step on his back. Holding Wabisuke next to Izuru's head, Wabisuke says Izuru is finished. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only